


Underground Crossing

by drinkingpepsi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Heteroflexible Tom Hiddleston, M/M, Queer OC of color, They do the do eventually, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingpepsi/pseuds/drinkingpepsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random idea that popped into my head one day that grew into this monster of a story. Thank you to Littlemisscurious for beta'ing this monster of a fic and being so patient with my writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chap.1**

Looking out of the plane window he said goodbye to the life he once knew. Memories of the past summer raced through his mind, scenes of him flitting across his eyes as if he were seeing them again. Jack knew he had to go back. Regret for how he treated him now seeped through him, making him want to weep. He had 7 hours until he reached JFK Airport in New York to come up with his plan…

 

**June 2013**

Jack was already late to his first day at the office.

“Dammit all” he muttered as he tried to juggle his coffee in one hand, phone in the other, messenger bag swinging about as he looked frantically for his wallet that held his oyster card.

He at least had the decency to not stand in front of the barriers, he wasn’t that kind of American. Right as he was about to give up, he heard a cough behind him and turned around. His wallet was being held right in front of his face and Jack tried not to blush as he took his wallet from the stranger in front him.

“I saw you dropped it at the coffee shop. I tailed you for a bit to return it. American?” The stranger asked. Jack was mesmerised. The stranger was incredibly tall and lanky with dirty blond curly hair and strikingly blue eyes. “Tom.” The stranger said as he held out his hand.

“No, actually, if you knew I was American that means you looked in my wallet for ID, which means that you probably know my name is Jack.” He answered.

Tom looked at him incredulously, trying not to laugh, “No. My name is Tom.”

‘Goddammit Jack...’ He thought to himself.

“Sorry, busy morning, still getting used to the time difference, not really thinking. Of course you were introducing yourself. I’m Jack, but you already knew that.” He replied as he pulled his oyster card out of his wallet and looked at the time on his phone, “Fucking hell.” he muttered.

He was hopelessly late for work now.

“Problem?” Tom asked.

“No” Jack replied, “Not really. Actually, I’m really late for my first day. I am sorry. It was nice to meet you, thank you for returning my wallet. Have a nice day.” Jack turned towards the barrier, oyster card in hand, swiped it, and jogged towards the escalator leading down to the westbound platform of the Central Line. He boarded the Bond Street Central Tube towards BBC White City.

As he was sitting at his desk in his cubicle, finishing his coffee and looking through his wallet for anything missing, a small folded piece of paper fell out onto his keyboard. He unfolded it and read the messy writing scrawled across it:

Here’s my number. You looked utterly lost and in need of a friend. -Tom.

‘What?’ Jack thought to himself as his phone buzzed and the office phone rang at the same time.

“Hello, IT.” He tried his hardest not to burst in giggles at an inside joke to himself.

He checked his personal phone while listening to his supervisor rant about his tardiness and praise his quick thinking and programming that stopped a virus that would have leaked sensitive set, script, and actor information.

“Tonight. Pub. Girls. No excuses man. I’m counting on you.” The text read.

He rolled his eyes as he hung up the office phone and contemplated how to answer the text. ‘They still haven’t figured it out.’ He thought to himself, breathing a small sigh of relief.

Coworkers walked about the office area unknowingly, people passed him everyday without thinking about it. It made him lonelier than ever but he knew he was making the right decision trying to live stealth. ‘Do I seem depressed or lonely? Maybe that’s how Tom noticed me?’ He contemplated as he watched his coworkers while trying to rest his eyes from the computer screen. He missed his friends back in Wisconsin but he needed to get out. It felt suffocating to him. Being surrounded by his past and people not remembering his preferred name and proper pronouns. Even worse, not respecting him anymore or his feelings about it made him really depressed, almost dangerously so. Maybe Tom will be his friend. Someone he can just hang out with without worrying about it all. Then he remembered the note with Tom’s number and added it to his phone and sent a quick text before getting back to work, “Hi, it’s Jack. From the Underground. Anyways, I was getting coffee, no way to tell loneliness from that. Tonight some friends want to go to a pub, I want to skip it. Want dinner?”

Tom was quick to reply, “Already asking me on a date? I’m flattered. Dinner sounds great.”

Jack tried to suppress a smile as he got back to work.

‘Is he gay?’ ‘Could he tell?’ He kept wondering to himself as he went to his lunch break.

‘Nah, probably not. I will just brush it off as not wanting to go to the pub and not wanting to eat alone yet again. He tried and failed to resist smiling to himself as he arrived at Tesco Express to buy something quick.

As he was working on writing code for updates to the iPlayer, he found himself gazing off at the wall of his cubicle in thought, ‘Hopefully Tom won’t think anything of it and assume it’s dinner between two potential friends.’

He was secretly hoping that it could lead somewhere else as he went about trying to finish his work day.

At the end of the day he got on the Underground to go back to his flat to drop off his bag. That’s when he pulled out his old Wisconsin drivers license that he was still using as ID, just until he had time to replace it. Then he noticed a small detail that filled him with dread.

Sex: F.

Fear started to run cold through his veins as he remembered how Tom got to know him.

‘Just play it cool, He probably didn’t notice or won’t mention it if he did.’ He thought to himself, replacing the piece of electrical tape that covered his secret as his phone buzzed.

“Come on man, we’re waiting.” The text read.

As he swiped his oyster card to leave the underground he typed quickly “Can’t, sorry. Meeting a friend.” and proceeded to call Tom.

“Hello?” Tom answered.

“Hey, where would you like to do dinner? I honestly just feel like ordering in and playing video games all night instead to be honest.” Jack replied as he opened his door to his flat and tossed his keys into the bowl on the table.

“A young man like you needs to go out every now and then. Where are you?” Tom asked.

He smiled as he answered with his address and told Tom to meet him downstairs in an hour and hung up with him.

He looked at his text that his roommate sent. “You don’t have friends asshole, come on. There’s a cute girl here who looks your type. :)”

“I don’t have a type, bitch. You know that. And I have friends. There’s you, your boyfriend, and Seb and his girlfriend. See? I gotta go shower now.” He sent as he set out clothes.

An hour later Jack was smoothing out his hair again while looking in his phone like a mirror.

“I really need a haircut” he mumbled to himself, putting his phone away in his back pocket, while he ruffled through his black and shaggy curls.

Tom walked up quietly behind him, smirked to himself and replied, “I like it. Some are into curly, raven hair. Even on guys.”

“JESUSFUCK! Tom! Not cool man!” Jack yelled as he struggled to breathe normally and tried to let go of his farb gel spray in his pocket. Tom flashed him a smile and raised his hands in surrender while chuckling, “Ehehehe! I’m terribly sorry. I saw you standing there and I wanted to surprise you.” He looked at Jack sincerely, “No harm meant.” Jack finally calmed enough to release his farb gel from his hand in his hoodie. ‘Ok, a harmless surprise. You’re alright. You’re in public this time and most of all, you’re safe.’ Jack tried to reassure himself. “So, where are we off to?” He asked once he finally calmed again. Tom looked contemplatingly at him before answering, “There’s a small hole in the wall around here, great Chinese food. Somewhere...” his voice trailed off as he started to cross the street.

Jack watched him cross questioningly, taking a moment to secretly check him out in his blue jeans and black leather jacket, and took off on a small jog to catch up. “So, how do you know about this place?” He asked when he caught up with Tom.

Tom looked down at him, blushed and smiled shyly as he replied, “I live around the corner and up the street a bit. I must admit that I have noticed you for some time now. When I’m actually home that is. Work keeps me busy. Ah! Here we go.” Tom held the door open for Jack as they both walked into the little restaurant.

The walls were red with gold accents and black doorways. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and little tea candles in glass holders were placed on all of the tables. The restaurant was sectioned off by wooden walls with cut out squares. A black wood and metal art piece of a phoenix and a dragon hung illuminated on the wall behind the small bar. “Welcome to The Imperial Dragon. Just two?” a cheery voice asked. “Hello Mai, how have you been?” Tom asked the cute and petite waitress. “Better now that you’re here.” Mai answered flirtatiously as she looked knowingly at Tom and grabbed menus. Tom licked nervously at his lips and cleared his throat. “After you, Jack.” He said. Jack pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he followed Mai to a table near the bar in the back of the restaurant.

He smiled awkwardly at Mai as he took his seat, back to the wall and facing the door. He took stock of his surroundings and exits. It became habit. Mai looked at Jack and gave a half smirk as she rolled her eyes. “So, Tom, anything new and exciting? Go anywhere fun?” Mai asked. Tom nervously licked his lips again and chuckled as he hung his jacket on his chair and sat down, “Ehehe. Mai, you know I’ve just been working.”

Jack felt out of his element already and ready to go home. He had had enough of people for one day. He felt like Wisconsin was suffocating and sometimes felt like London was drowning. Mai walked to the bar purposely swinging her hair and adding extra sway to her hips and got glasses and a bottle of wine out. “Oh. No thank you, I don’t drink in public.” Jack said as she was pouring the wine into his glass. “It’s fine. I’ll just take it then.” Mai replied with a wink to Tom as she took a sip. Tom cleared his throat and smoothed his hand over the front of his blue-grey button down as he asked, “What about dinner? We can talk later.” “Of course.” Mai answered.

Tom looked at the menu and ordered, “Sizzling beef fillet with black pepper sauce. It’s one of my favorites. Have you had it Jack?” He shook his head no and looked back at the menu, “I’ll just have what he’s having, I guess.” Tom smiled at Jack as Mai walked away. Jack was nervously fiddling with his napkin as his leg shook under the table. He felt very out of his element. “So, what brings you to London?” Tom asked, trying to ease Jack’s nerves. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before taking a sip of water that Mai had left for him. “Needed a change of pace.” Jack answered.

“Oh.” Tom said quietly, a little disappointed that Jack seemed to be closing off. He knew how it felt to be in a new place. Despite his outgoing public persona, he felt lonely sometimes too. “Where are you originally from in America?” He asked, trying to get him to open up again. Jack cleared his throat before looking at him and answering, “Wisconsin. The land of cheese, beer, and snow.” He smiled as he looked at Tom’s questioning face. “Why would you describe it as that?” He questioned before taking a long sip from his wine. “Well...” Jack started to explain as his phone started buzzing in his pocket.Tom smiled as he watched him start scrambling his hand in his pocket, looking to silence it. Blushing, as he looked at Tom smiling at him, he thought, ‘Ok, maybe that glass of wine would have been alright.’ “Ehehe, you were explaining your description of Wisconsin, I believe?” Tom asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Yeah, sorry. I describe it like that because it’s known as the dairy state. There are entire stores dedicated to just cheese and other dairy products.” Jack explained. “No way!” Tom exclaimed. “That must be a sight to see.” Jack smiled shyly, “It is, indeed. Especially the chocolate cheese.” “Chocolate cheese?” Tom inquired, looking a little repulsed at the idea. “Yeah, tastes like fudge.” Jack answered, smiling at Tom’s bewildered face. Tom was about to ask more about Wisconsin as Mai returned with their food.

Jack tried not to blush and look as she had returned with her blouse unbuttoned to show more cleavage. He took a long sip of his water and choked as he tried to suppress a sneeze. Mai had some sort of flowery perfume on and it made his nose itch. He groaned internally as he caught a glimpse of Tom’s face. His face was flushed, eyelids slightly drooped as he made no secret about looking at Mai. He guessed that Tom was straight and didn’t fool himself into thinking that this was more than dinner between potential friends but seeing him look like that at her sparked a small feeling of jealousy.

He had never experienced being noticed positively, his first kiss with a guy was a dare from some popular kids when he was in high school and he had gotten the flu from his first kiss with a girl. He was still a virgin in almost every sense. Mai licked her lips as she ran her fingers up Tom’s arm and across his shoulder, resting her hand behind his neck where she played with his hairline. “Well, would you look at the time?” Jack asked as he stood up and pulled out his wallet to pay for his uneaten dinner. He couldn’t look at Tom without blushing and feeling overwhelmed. “What? We just got dinner.” Tom exclaimed, voice cracking slightly. “Yeah, I have work in the morning and I still struggle with the time change.” Jack explained quickly as he placed his money on the table and strode past Mai, accidentally bumping her in the process. “Tomorrow is Saturday.” Mai smirked as she watched him flee the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Jack let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he called his roommate.  

“Hey asshole. Still with your new friend?”  His roommate answered after 4 rings.

“Please Ash, just shut the fuck up for a bit. Where are you guys?” Jack scolded shakily.

He would never admit it out loud, but as much as Asher bugged him since they met at UW-Madison, he still loved the crass Brit. It had started out as a mild crush. His curly, auburn hair and icy blue eyes combined with a short, wiry frame and an English accent were enough to make Jack swoon. It turned into brotherly friendship after they became roommates the first time in Madison and Jack took him home with him for his first Thanksgiving.

“Still at the pub, mate. What’s wrong?” Asher asked worriedly. He knew how Jack could get when he became overwhelmed. “Which pub?” He asked, stuttering a little as he heard Tom racing after him. “The usual place. Comptons.” He answered quickly through the phone. “Ok, see you in a bit.” Jack answered hurriedly as he hung up and looked up and down the street for a cab to hail.

“Hey! Wait up!” Tom yelled as he caught up. “What happened in there?” He asked, grabbing Jack’s shoulder to slow him down and look at him properly. Jack slumped his shoulders as he turned around to look up at his concerned face. “Nothing. I’m ok.” He stuttered out, feeling increasingly anxious at Tom’s hand still holding his shoulder firmly. “Look, I don’t want you thinking ill of me. She’s a former fling and someone who is looking for a quick fuck and a flash of cash. I thought that’s what I wanted at the time. I thought that’s what I deserved.” Tom said sadly as he looked into Jack’s dark eyes.

“I don’t know why you feel the need to tell me this.” Jack replied as he shrugged his shoulder out of Tom’s grip. “I mean, we just met.” he continued as he started walking up Westmoreland towards New Cavendish Street, giving up on hailing a cab.

Tom walked beside him, slowing himself down to keep at Jack’s pace. “I feel the need because I want to be your friend. A proper friend. I need someone who has no expectations.” He replied. “Look, I know we just met and know nothing of the other. I don’t know why, but I feel like I can actually talk and open up to you. Right here. Right now.” He concluded.

Jack blushed a little and looked down at his black converse as they rounded the corner onto Great Portland Street. Tom wasn’t the first person who came out with inner demons and thoughts upon first meeting with him.

‘One of those faces.’ He thought to himself as he saw and quickly hailed a cab. “I suppose you want to come with me then?” He turned around and asked Tom as he leaned against the door of the cab. “Wouldn’t want you to have walked all this way for nothing.” Jack flashed him the flirtiest smile he could muster.

‘Oh my god, am I flirting? With a straight guy no less?’ He wondered to himself as the cabbie rudely asked if he was getting in or not. “Yes, of course.” Tom beamed and replied enthusiastically as Jack opened the door and let him climb in through his side. Jack clambered behind clumsily, his black skinny jeans feeling tight on his knees and shut the door.

“Where to, lads?” The cabbie asked, looking at the two in the rearview mirror. Jack cleared his throat and blushed in embarrassment as he never told Tom where they were going. “Umm. Comptons. In Soho, please?” He answered. “Alright then.” The cabbie answered him as he pulled into the road.

Jack looked nervously out of the corner of his eye at Tom as he pulled out his phone to text Asher. He didn’t know how he would feel about being taken to a gay bar without being told first. “Hey Ash. Found a cab and I’m on my way now.” He texted quickly.

As they continued their journey, Jack looked out of his window as they passed Karl Lagerfeld luxe shop on Regent Street. He was still shocked at how luxurious and glittery the shops seemed to him in London. Of course he had heard of them and knew to expect them there. But it was still a bit of a culture shock from the local Co-op stores he frequented when he lived in Madison and of course the Walmart that was nearby in his hometown. He started fidgeting with his phone on his knee, sliding it in his slightly sweaty hand. He was still getting used to the lights and sounds of this incredible city. He had always dreamed of going to London since he was a little girl. He remembered feeling not quite right about himself around the age of ten. He found that as he read that Hermione was a girl, like he was at that time, someone bookish and smart with long, puffy hair; he couldn’t help but picture her how he saw himself at that age instead of how the books described her or when he would look at himself in the mirror. His phone buzzed, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Great! We’re still here. Seb and his girl left so now it’s just me and the boy. Order your usual so it’s here right away?” The text read. Jack groaned internally. Asher wasn’t normally very flamboyant but after a few drinks and his boyfriend around he could get very loud and insistent on getting him laid. And now here he was, bringing the most attractive guy he has laid eyes on since he tried to tag Asher and got stunned by him during HVZ back at the UW.

“Yeah. Change the ginger ale to Jameson instead and make it neat.” He typed back quickly. He chanced a look at Tom who was looking out of his window, his right hand by his face, fingers brushing against his lips. His left hand was resting on his thigh, his fingers idly rubbing the outer seam of his jeans, his knuckle on his middle finger slightly reddened. The city lights shining on his pale face and dirty blond hair making it seem like he was glowing.

“Wow, he’s beauti-” Jack’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing again. “Wow. That bad, huh? Alright. If you’re sure. You know, London isn’t rural Wisconsin. You can drink in public here and the chances of you getting jumped are slim. I can’t even tell and wouldn’t know if I didn’t know you before.” The reply from Asher read.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Tom said, breaking the silence. “No need to be nervous.” he continued. “Who says I’m nervous?” Jack replied, putting his phone on his lap, rubbing the sides of his case and flashing him another flirty smile. “You fidgeting with your phone says you’re nervous.” Tom gestured to Jack’s fidgety hand. “This isn’t my first time, you know.” He answered, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling into green in the street and shop lights. The tight left turn from Shaftesbury Ave onto Wardour Street made Tom fall into Jack a little.

“You all right boys?” The cabbie asked. “Bit of a fast turn. Sorry ‘bout that.” “Yeah, great.” Jack replied shakily. Tom scooted closer and was still leaning on him and made no sign of moving. He smelled like leather, mint, and soap, with a hint of the wine he drank earlier. It made his heart pound in his chest and gave him butterflies in his stomach.

He noticed the cabbie looking in his rearview and smiling as they turned right from Wardour onto Old Compton Street. Panic started to rise in his chest and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. No matter how often and what Asher told him about London being different, he couldn’t help his instincts kicking in. Tom got off of him as they pulled up to Comptons. He opened the door on his side when they stopped and got out to pay the cabbie. “You gents have fun for me in there, alright?” The cabbie shouted through the window before pulling away.

Jack couldn’t hide his look of surprise at what he just heard. He was still getting used to blending in and not getting misgendered, but the cabbie’s last comment surprised him. He never would have gotten a lovely comment like that back in his hometown. Maybe when he was in University in Madison, but it was a very liberal city.

“Are you ready?” Tom asked smiling, leading the way to the entrance. “Yeah. As ready as I’ll ever be.” Jack answered, returning his smile.

 


End file.
